


I'm always on top

by Lord_Satoshi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Love/Hate, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Satoshi/pseuds/Lord_Satoshi
Summary: - Знаешь, чем мы с тобой отличаемся?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW JASPIS IS ABUSE ITS NOT GOOD PLS DUCK OFF
> 
> Иллюстрашки по аушке https://vk.com/silver_amber?w=wall-106659576_271

\- Знаешь, чем мы с тобой отличаемся?

 

В полной темноте слышен клик зажигалки, и маленький огонёк на пару секунд освещает чужое лицо и тут же гаснет, отдавая мраку власть над всем вокруг.

 

Затяжка.

 

Выдох со свистом. Хриплый смешок. Пепел падает с сигареты и мгновенно затухает ещё в полёте.

 

Джаспер смотрит, но не видит. Джаспер слышит, но не слушает. Верёвки слишком сильно натирают ей запястья, чтобы думать о чём-то ещё, нежели о причиняемой ими боли. Возможно, они в крови. Возможно. Но Джаспер не видит.

 

Её глаза пытаются привыкнуть к отсутствию света, её разум цепляется лишь за тлеющий кончик сигареты, а воображение дорисовывает надменную сучку Ляпис, нагло курящую в метре от неё.

 

\- Сигареткой не поделишься? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает Джаспер. Голос подводит, слегка дрожит, выдавая её страх с головой.

 

А кому, блядь, не будет страшно, когда тебя привязали к стулу?

 

_Хотя, если бы это был секс…_

Ляпис не реагирует, докуривая. Джаспер могла бы поклясться, что видела ухмылку, блеснувшую в темноте.

 

Бычок летит на пол, и она слышит размеренный цокот каблуков. Ляпис делает шаг вперёд и кладет ледяные ладони на запястья Джаспер. Та вздрагивает, а сердце сбивается с ритма.

 

Ляпис склоняется к ней. Близко. Ближе. Ещё ближе. Джаспер пытается отодвинуться, но сзади - лишь спинка стула, а он прикручен к полу.

 

Бежать некуда.

 

Ляпис почти скалится. Теперь Джаспер в силах её разглядеть, увидеть бешеный огонь в глазах, почувствовать холод её кожи и поразительно-горячее дыхание.

 

\- Ты знаешь… - она повторяет медленно, тягуче, словно издевается, - чем мы отличаемся, Джас?..

 

Джаспер смотрит ей прямо в глаза, не может оторваться, совсем. Её что-то манит, словно гипнотизирует, привязывает и утягивает на самое дно.

 

\- С-скажи мне…

 

А Ляпис – чудовище, что живет в морской глубине. И Джаспер уже жалеет, что решила пойти к ней поговорить. Вот и поговорили, блядь.

 

Джаспер невольно вскрикивает, когда Ляпис рывком тянет её за пышную копну волос, заставляя запрокинуть голову назад. Это дается маленькой чертовке очень легко, словно бы она и не была в три, а то и в четыре, раза меньше, чем сама Ляпис.

 

\- Я всегда, - в голосе слышны одновременно сталь и игривые нотки, и Джаспер не понимает, как такое возможно. Она вообще ничерта не понимает из того, что касается Ляпис. – Я всегда оказываюсь сверху.


End file.
